Talk:Jhana Royals
HP * Jhana Fighter/Shaman/Magus: 18 491/18 861/19 238/19 948/20 347/20 754 @ BR1+ * Queen and King: 97 605/99 557/101 548 @ BR1+ The "normal" Jhana can be Cursed (had fun with that~). Dropped a rather crazy number of weapons too... Antique Excalibur x5, Antique Hammerhead x3, Antique Blackjack, Antique Rimstock. Recorded, can post screens. Highly amused. Zephyr 19:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Appearing I first spotted them on my first save just with Conqueror left to kill on storyline so I think they persist through from Six Bases -> End of Game or something like that. 06:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) PC Version, dropped for me : * Tanned Jhana hide x 13 * Damascus Ore x 4 * Pangu's bone x 4 * Jhana hipbone x 3 * Auld Wand x 3 * Auld Shoulshield x 3 * Auld Highbrand * Ancient Tambo * Auld Demonblade * Ancient Naginata * Auld Glaive. O.o - Arajuk 17:49, 11 April 2009 (UTC) PC Version dropped: Auld Blackjack, Auld Glaive, Auld Highbrand, Auld Smither, Auld Tambo, Auld Wand, Damascus Ore x7, Djin's Coin x2, Pangu's Bone x5, Tanned Jhana Hide x13 - Mecorx 19:09, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I think this guys needs Eye of the king instead Eye of the dragon, can't confirm, but based on few assumption Sarmu 04:42, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I'll change this to Eye of the King, few of my assumption included * It was written in guild quest page "(Eye of the King required for PC?)" * All the required eye is obtained in the same guild except for eye of life. i.e both Eye of the King and Eye of Evil is obtained in Ring of the Labyrinth * All different eyes are already used in in other quests, only Eye of the Demon and Eye of the King not accounted for(prior to my edits). * King = Royal, like Eye of the Dragon is used for Eldritch Dragon, Eye of the Gods = The Lost Remnant etc. And also why I've added Eye of the Demon to The Fiery Gates Sarmu 06:50, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Xbox Version drops: Damascus Ore x11, Pangu's Bone x3, Tanned Jhana Hide x8, Auld Highbrand, Auld Demonblade, Auld Blackjack, Auld Glaive, Auld Soulshield BR98. Cyclops helped as a punching bag while healing my other unions. Pagus' Megalore pretty much eliminiated all the Jhana King and Queen's reinforcements and brought them to flashing red health. --Brokendwarf 15:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay this one was funny. The jhana groups at the start were kinda hard, didn't get one WA or Specialattack. The Ala Melvilana Fusion was okay, simple bossfight, marked the hp on its wikipage, but the end, with the king and queen was just a joke. Dave got gae bolg,wiped every normal union out, jaeger got beowulf, smashed the queen and torgal finished the king with hawkarang. Drops were kinda weak: 5x pangubones, 11x damascus ore, 2x auld highbrand, 3x djin's coin. -WolfofShadows 21:07, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Blackout Jhana Magus can also use Blackout V sometimes but it`s naturally not that strong.--SovaniDude 21:24, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Tips to beat Royals Focus attacks on Jhana Magus groups and Shamans on the first part. Focus on King and Queen after the Remnant Battle Spam Hexes on the Jhana, they do not recover their status on the next turn. Also, Jhana attacks will typically miss when union is using Unique Arts. Poison and silence on the Magus, Shaman and Royal groups is a killer combo. Poison and paralyze on fighters Use summons, arcana and Unique Arts ASAP. Cyclops saved my skin in this battle. High level explosives are extremely effective in this battle. On Remnant part, use morale altering attacks instead of hexes. Remnant is immune to poison and black out and will recover other ailments next turn On the PC: Fought these guys at BR 104; very much overleveled, the morale bar even started in my favor :O Anyway, like the other boss fights with many unions to fight, AoE arts are a gift from the heavens. Knocked out the opening 4 jhana unions with a Twin Snowpetal. 1 more union reinforces for the next 3 turns, knocked em out on the turn they reinforced with no prob. Then comes the Ala Melvina Fusion (looks a bit like a Storm Revenant from WoW lol); should be a good fight, but then again we've been facing fights like these since the start of the game, just keep the morale in your favor, heal and revive when necessary and just pound on him; you should have quite some AP stored up from the jhanas so don't hesitate to use Special Arts on him, its the only part of the fight 1-union Arts (like Omnistrike or Cerulean Rain) are really effective anyhow. Eventually it gets defeated and the King and Queen show up with 4 more Jhana groups. Bet ya know what comes next haha; I got 3 AoE Special Art procs, Twin Snowpetal, Gae Bolg and Zeal's Virtue; Twin Snowpetal knocked out everything except the King and Queen (got them flashing though) and Gae Bolg just finished it; they never even got to act :d -Zeyxr Immortal 12:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) On PC: I beat them at BR 80. First, focus on magus or shaman group. They gave lots damage compared to archfighters. They're pretty easy to beat if you cast orphic ward and make them silence. For the ala melvilana, I got lucky because Jager could use Schiavona, David use Ex-machina and Khrynia use Dual Snowpetal. It receive more than 500k damage in one turn and it's hp is already flashing red lol.. the next turn Rush use omnistrike and it ends evrything..so I can't give any tips about it, sorry.. after that the Jhana reinforced, and David's Gae Bolg ends everything including the Queen and King LOL... just make sure your morale is full bar high and your HP is high too (2 of my unions have 9999hp) and you'll win in an instant. Good luck :) - Seraphine 11:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) jhana royals I was accidentally got this jhana royals when I went to heroic ramparts (searching 4 Dragon Rana-guild task), but I'm only lv 59 and I've saved the game! I didn't know that this jhana royals can be countered only once... I've tried hundred times, and the maximal result I have is face 'whatever-fusion', and I'm in desperate coz I've read that I'll be facing jhana king&queen after this 'whatever-fusion'.... Can u give me a suggestion? Thx b4, hope u reply this message ASAP Jana Royals don't disapear until defeated, like all special monsters with red ??? so you can leave the hr and come back later to fight/defeat them Jhana Royals didn't appear On xbox360, I've already downloaded the DLC Items, but neither one of the DLC Monsters appear in this case I've been looking for the Royals for about 1 hour and they don't appear to be in the map, and the other rares appear normally ._. 08:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :You have to be past a certain story segment before they're available. It's at the top of the main article for the Royals: After upgrading the union board to allow for 18 active units in battle. If you've fulfilled that, have the Eye of the King and they're still now showing up, then there's a problem...Zephyr135 12:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually that's what it is happening, I only have two points of the main story (Find an ark, and the final battle) I have the 18 members, and the Eye of the king, even with that they don't want to appear!! 21:14, September 17, 2010 (UTC)